Weapons Archives
Common Iron Spear Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Wooden Crossbow Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Starter Wand Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Rock Sledgehammer Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Wooden Bow Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Iron Javelin Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Handcrafted Slingshot Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Steel Halberd Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Wooden Staff Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Feathered Wooden Stave Common N/A N/A ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Water Gun Common N/A N/A Uncommon Antique Harpoon Rarity: Uncommon] N/A ◉+1 damage ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Sylvan Bow Uncommon N/A ◉+ 5 accuracy ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Mace of Pride Uncommon N/A ◉+0.4s stun ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Pirate Handcannon Uncommon N/A ◉+2m Blast radius ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Walther PPK 7.65 Uncommon N/A ◉+5m Range ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Roaring Ironbark Bow Uncommon N/A ◉+2 reload speed ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Greater Blacksmith Warhammer Uncommon N/A ◉+2 damage ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Troll Mace Uncommon N/A ◉+0.4 Disorientation ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Fatal Crossbow Uncommon N/A ◉+2 armor penetration Rare Woeful Battleaxe Rare N/A ◉+2 Offset Range ◉+2 Offset Range ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Caspine Rapier Rare N/A ◉+1 damage ◉+7 walkspeed ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ M224 Mortar Rare N/A ◉+5m Blast Radius ◉+10m Blast Radius ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Sudril's Slingshot Rare N/A ◉+10m range ◉+25m range ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ RG-6 Grenade Launcher Rare N/A ◉+1 Round (Default 6-Round) ◉+2 Round (Default 6-Round) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Flailed-On Flail Rare N/A ◉+15 chains extension ◉+35 chains extension ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Xowhalt Spear Rarity: Rare] N/A ◉+3m handle length ◉+2 damage ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Bashful Warhammer Rarity: Rare] N/A ◉+3m Knockback ◉+5m Knockback Mythical Angerfang Dagger Mythical N/A ◉-5% hp, +2 Attack speed, -1% Stamina cost ◉-3% hp, +4 Attack speed ◉-3% hp, -1% Stamina cost ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Bloodspiller Gauntlets Mythical N/A ◉+0.5 lifesteal ◉+1.5 lifesteal ◉+2 lifesteal ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Skeletal Razor Claws Mythical N/A ◉+6 attack speed, -1% damage ◉-2% Stamina cost, -1% damage ◉-1% Stamina cost ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Snare's Bullwhip Mythical N/A ◉+5m length (Base 6m) ◉+7m length ◉+9m length ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Severus Warscythe Mythical N/A ◉+3m length (Base 1.5m) ◉+2 Attack speed ◉+2 Damage ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Shadowsteel Polearm Mythical N/A ◉+2 damage ◉+1 Pure damage ◉-2 Defense on impact (stacks up to 3 times) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Royal Pike Mythical N/A ◉+2 Armor break ◉+3 Pure damage ◉+3 Offset range ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Low-Power Thermal Phaser Mythical N/A ◉+2 Armor armor penetration ◉+4 Armor break ◉+5 Armor armor penetration Legendary Featherdraw Crossbow Legendary N/A ◉+7 Attack speed, -1% damage ◉+50m range ◉+25 Acurracy ◉+Instantaneous reload ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Silentsong Bow Legendary N/A ◉-1% Stamina cost ◉-2% Stamina cost ◉+25 accuracy ◉+Noiseless arrows ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Corpsemaker Grenade Legendary Infinity I ◉+250% bounciness ◉+Sticks on any target it enters in contact with ◉+6% damage, -1 Attack speed ◉+9% damage, -2 Attack speed ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Thunderfury Sabre Legendary N/A ◉+1 Attack Speed ◉+25% to double slash ◉+25% to double slash ◉+3 Attack Speed ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Worldshaper Stave Legendary N/A ◉+0.5% Magical damage (Molding Magic) ◉+0.5% Magical damage (Molding Magic) ◉+0.5% Magical damage (Molding Magic) ◉+0.5% Magical damage (Molding Magic) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Doom's Tip Legendary N/A ◉-2 Magical defense on impact (stacks up to 4 times) ◉-2 Magical defense on impact (stacks up to 4 times)] ◉-2 Magical defense on impact (stacks up to 4 times)] ◉-2 Magical defense on impact (stacks up to 4 times)] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Snowball (NEW!) Legendary N/A ◉+500m range ◉+75 precision ◉-2 damage ◉-4% Stamina cost Exotic Agony Plasma Cannon Sphere Exotic N/A ◉+10m Blast radius ◉+20m Blast radius, -1 Attack Speed ◉+30m Blast radius, -2 Attack Speed ◉+40m Blast radius, -3 Attack Speed ◉+Afflict Plasma Scorch (2% plasma dmg once) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Reaver of Dismay Spear Exotic N/A ◉+Afflict Blindness for 0.5s ◉+3 damage ◉+Afflict Blindness for 0.5s ◉+5 damage ◉+Afflict Blindness for 0.5s ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Storm-Forged Yew Pike Exotic N/A ◉+2 damage ◉+3 damage ◉+1 Attack speed ◉+Creates a smokescreen on impact ◉+Creates a second layer of smokescreen on impact ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Gorgon Snakewhip Exotic N/A ◉+Afflict Paralyzis for 0.5s ◉+Afflict Paralyzis for 0.5s ◉+Afflict Paralyzis for 0.5s ◉+Afflict Paralyzis for 0.5s ◉+Afflict Paralyzis for 0.5s ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Infused Insignia Book Exotic N/A ◉-0.5 Spellcast cooldown ◉+1 magical damage (N/A for Molding magic) ◉+1 magical damage (N/A for Molding magic) ◉-0.5 Spellcast cooldown ◉-0.5 Spellcast cooldown Godly Deep Sea Trident Godly N/A ◉+Afflict Nausea for 2s ◉+5 damage ◉+Afflict Nausea for 4s ◉+2 damage ◉+Afflict Nausea for 8s ◉+Afflict Slipperiness for 2s ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Power Stone Godly N/A ◉+50% Power magic limit max ◉+50% Power magic limit max ◉+50% Power magic limit max ◉+50% Power magic limit max ◉+50% Power magic limit max ◉+50% Power magic limit max ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Bloodborn Claymore Godly N/A ◉+1 lifesteal ◉+2 lifesteal ◉+Afflict bleeding for 1s ◉+2 lifesteal ◉+Afflict bleeding for 3s ◉+16 damage, -3 attack speed ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Godslayer Flail Godly N/A ◉Ball's size twenty folded ◉+7 damage ◉+14 damage, -10 walkspeed ◉+70 chains extension ◉+14 damage, -10 walkspeed ◉Can inflict damage on divine beings ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Heavenbreaker Drill Godly N/A ◉Drill size fiftyfolded ◉+2 damage ◉+3 pure damage ◉+4 damage ◉+2 armor penetration ◉+2 armor penetration ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Christmas Bell (NEW!) Godly N/A ◉5m Effect radius ◉+3 Stamina cost, -5 damage ◉+4 Stamina cost, -7 damage ◉+5 Stamina cost, -9 damage ◉+12 Stamina cost, -10 damage, -10 Attack speed ◉+Clears weak status effects Fusion Awazu Goza Bow Fusion N/A ◉+25 precision, +5 walkspeed ◉+50m range, +7 walkspeed ◉+50 precision, +10 walkspeed ◉+100m range, +12 walkspeed ◉+25 precision, +25 walkspeed ◉-4% Stamina cost ◉+6 attack ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Ragespike Mace Fusion N/A ◉+Afflict bleeding for 1s ◉+Afflict bleeding for 2s ◉+14 damage, -10 walkspeed ◉+16 damage, -12 walkspeed ◉Double damage if user health is below 10% ◉Triple damage if user health is below 5% ◉Quadruple damage if user health is below 1% ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Cometfell Wand Fusion N/A ◉+2.5 mana ◉+2.5 mana ◉+5 mana ◉+5 mana ◉Further enhance Sema Magic ◉Further enhance Deus Sema spell ◉Double the damage of Space Themed magics ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Icicle Dual Blades (NEW!) Fusion N/A ◉+1 attack speed, +5 walkspeed ◉+2 attack speed, +9 walkspeed ◉+Afflict Frost for 3s ◉+Afflict Blizzard Aura 30s ◉+Afflict Frost for 3s ◉+Afflict Ice Caster +15s ◉+1 ice damage Cursed Endbringer Great Warhammer Cursed N/A ◉14 damage, -2 attack speed ◉19 damage, -3 attack speed ◉23 damage, -4 attack speed ◉Afflict Armor Break for 5s ◉Afflict Shattered for 5s ◉Afflict Weakness for 5s ◉+25 damage, -18 walkspeed ◉Shatters any material no matter how solid it is that it is indestructible or not Arcanic Archmage Elder Staff Arcanic N/A ◉+2.5 mana ◉+5 mana ◉+7.5 mana ◉+10 mana ◉+5 curse mana ◉+10 curse mana ◉+5 blessing mana ◉+10 blessing mana Blessed Absolute Heaven: Armmagedon Blessed N/A ◉Afflict Absolute Bliss for 10s ◉+20 walkspeed, -3 attack speed ◉+23 damage, -4 attack speed ◉x3 damage on opponent under absolute heaven ◉Afflict Absolute Heaven for 10s ◉Afflict Redemption for 5s ◉+20 walkspeed, -3 attack speed ◉+270 damage on unholy beings ◍Appears to be a core of pure energy ◍When given a weapon module the core of pure energy permanently take the aspect of said weapon Artifact Arondight Artifact N/A ◉+3 pure damage ◉+10 damage, +1% stamina cost ◉+4 pure damage ◉+20 damage, +2% stamina cost ◉+6 pure damage, +2% stamina cost ◉+30 damage, +3% stamina cost ◉+8 pure damage, +3% stamina cost ◉+2 attack speed, +7 pure damage, +40 damage, +5% stamina cost ◉+10 pure damage, +3% stamina cost ◍Ignores 1/5 of user's mp Relic Mjölnir Hammer Relic N/A ◉+7 damage ◉+Immunity to knockback ◉+Immunity to normal lightning ◉+25 damage, -4 attack speed ◉Afflict Armor Break for 10s ◉Afflict Shattered for 10s ◉Afflict Weakness for 10s ◉Afflict Paralyzis for 10s ◉+20m Knockback ◉+5s Stun ◉+25 damage, -18 walkspeed ◍ When striking the opponent arcs of lightning will strike nearby opponents dealing /2 of the effects inflicted to the original target ◍ If a thunderbolt strikes the hammer further enhance all of the effects of the next attack ◍Cannot be wielded by anyone else than the owner Meme Poking Stick Meme N/A ◍Disturb the opponent from any distance causing them to lose focus on their attacks (as long as visible for the user's eyes) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ No U Shield Meme N/A ◍Immunity to verbal attacks, reflecting it back at the sender ◍Reflects magical and physical attacks of a lower level than the wielder's own MP ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Pepega Shurikens Meme Infinity I ◉+Afflict confusion for 5s ◉+Afflict disorientation for 5s ◉+Afflict slowness for 5s ◉+Afflict destabilization for 5s ◉+Afflict inaccuracy for 5s ◉+Afflict hesitation for 5s ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Racist Impact Gauntlets Meme N/A ◉Afflict language change for 1d ◉Afflict skin tone change for 1d ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Feminist Glove Meme N/A ◉Afflict genderswap for 1d ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ You Hit Like Staring Shield Meme N/A ◉+Inflict You Hit Like Staring for 30s upon impact ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Giant Dildo Meme N/A ◉+Afflict Sexual Frustation for 1h ◉+Afflict Lustful for 1h ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Throwable Rock Meme Infinity I ◉-1 damage, +25m range, -0.5% cost ◉+Afflict Fear for 5s ◉-2 damage, +50m range, -1% cost ◉-3 damage, +100m range, -1.5% cost ◉+Afflict Nausea for 5s ◉+Afflict Motion Sickness for 5s ◍Marco's Ass shaped ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Allahu Ackbar Explosive Belt Meme N/A ◉+250 damage, +25m Blast radius ◉+250 damage, +25m Blast radius ◉+500 damage, +50m Blast radius ◉+500 damage, +50m Blast radius ◉+1000 damage, +100m Blast radius ◉+2500 damage, +250m Blast radius ◍Destroys the weapon ◍Kills the wielder ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Niggas's Sword Meme Real Niggas Aura X ◉-10% Cost ◉-10 Damage ◉+10 Attack speed ◍The more it lands successful blows the darker it gets ◍If the sword reach the 10th degree of dark, grants a blunt. ◍Can only be wielded by real niggas